The invention relates to a hair-drying hood comprising a fan which is driven by an electric motor and a heating element for producing a stream of heated air to a drying space in the hood. Parameters relating to said air stream such as the air temperature and the air displacement, per unit of time are variable separately or jointly.
A hair-drying hood of said type is for example known from Netherlands Pat. Application 72 115 29. Owing to individual differences in hair and style it is not always possible to dry the hair uniformly with such a hair-drying hood. This has the disadvantage that the drying process takes more time than necessary, while the supply of warm air to those parts of the hair which have already dried is often experienced as unpleasant.